


Dear Diary

by uzies_universe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzies_universe/pseuds/uzies_universe
Summary: When you take a stroll on the town you can't help but to hear snippets of conversation as you walk along. Some snippets stay with you longer than others and you can't help to remember them days, weeks or even years later. Something can trigger the recollection of words heard in passing and you think to yourself: "What were they talking about?"This is a collection of diary extracts and news clippings telling the story of one such snippet.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Another plotbunny that finally jumped out of my head... My timeline assumes that Adam's 11th birthday was in early August 2019.

When you take a stroll on the town you can't help but to hear snippets of conversation as you walk along. Some snippets stay with you longer than others and you can't help to remember them days, weeks or even years later. Something can trigger the recollection of words heard in passing and you think to yourself "What were they talking about?" when you heard:

"Oh, me! This cheesecake is truly divine!' 

"Young lady, you can't say such a thing without insulting higher powers beyond your feeble understanding...." 

"Well, what should I say? I am the highest power...." 

"Blasphemy!!!!"

This is a collection of diary extracts and news clippings telling the story of that particular snippet. 

1 

Diary of Tracy Shadwell from her wedding day, 2020 

Dearie Diary! 

Our wedding day! My dear darling had finally agreed and we chose the day we became close as you know. The lovely Anathema and her dear young man Newton chose the same day so it became a quadrupel celebration. It was young Adams birthday and the not End of the world day too after all. 

The wedding itself took place on the village green behind Adam's house, you can't expect proper witches to marry in a church! We had also invited that absolute darling of an angel Aziraphale and his lovely young man Crowley. I don't really believe that he's a demon, but he claims it and he has those weird and wonderful eyes so I guess I have to. I wouldn't call him evil though, he's too nice!

The day was perfect but as the twilight fell and the younger ones were getting drowsy I saw a group of three very odd people standing under the shade of some trees nearby. Young man Crowley had seen them as well and was heading over with his darling angel so I let them handle it. I helped dear Deidre round up things and we all went home. I realize now that I really don't remember what happened with the people under those trees, odd that... Well, I have my wedding night to attend to! 

Good night, dearie!

Mrs Tracy Shadwell as of today!

2 

From the Daily Mail, Monday September 15, 2025. 

Two of the three american citizens that were committed to Parkview psychiatric hospital in early August have been released today. As some of you might recall it was during lunch hours that the three suddenly went into some kind of religious frenzy at an empty café table in Soho and were soon brought down, still totally maniacal, by the police who had been called there. 

Ms Anne Tinnery from Oregon and Mr John Hopple from Texas have both responded well to treatment and are on their way back home. It was probably a combination of sleep deprivation, overzealousness and sunstroke that brought them into acute psychosis according to the doctors. The third one, Mr Melville Snoopes from New Jersey, is still in the hospital's care and refuses to comment on the reasons for his mental breakdown. One could probably assume he had the same reasons as his compatriots but has so far not responded to treatment so additional reasons may come to light. 

The three Americans were part of a small american fundamentalistic group known as the Holy Order of God and our Saviour Christ on assignment in England. They have a small congregation in Milton Keynes but are mostly unknown in Europe. In the United States they have congregations in most states and have several thousand followers. They are known for their fundamentalistic views and follow the Bible quite literally beside their own scriptures. It was founded in 1999 by Mr Eli Bottoms and his late wife Bella and has reached some popularity among the more conservative christians. They are most noted for their claim that the Armageddon would take place during the summer of 2019. As we all know it was as ridiculous as similar claims by other groups. 

3 

From the diary of Adam Young on the day after his birthday, 2020 

Am I supposed to write "dear diary" or something here? I'll work on it. I got this from Tracy yesterday as she claimed writing down your thoughts are good for you, even if you are a twelve year old boy. I do have something to write about yesterday so here goes! 

They were just about to tell us to go to bed after the birthday/weddings/Not End of the World party when I saw Crowley nod to Aziraphale and then the two of them walked over to a small group lurking under some trees nearby. They looked a bit scared and held hands so I followed them. I might not be as powerful as I apparently used to be but I wanted to help if I could as I really like them. Crowley is just so cool! I'm glad I did follow them because the three were no less than God Herself, Jesus Christ and Lucifer, my once real father!? We had a talk and it was amazing! 

Bummer, mom wants me to come to dinner so I'll continue later...

4 

From the diary of Mr Melville Snoopes, accountant from New Jersey and a First of Equals in the Holy Order of God and our Saviour Christ. 

Friday August 8, 2025 

Bless you Dear Diary! 

This has been our first full day in England and it was raining all day. After arriving late last night at the Holy Orders congregation in Milton Keynes I, and two lesser Equals, were assigned to spread the word of God and our Saviour Christ in London. It's promised to be a fine weekend and lots of Sinners will be out so we have to be prepared. We took the evening train in and are staying at a cheap, and abominably sinful, hotel near the station. After a light dinner and our evening prayer meeting Ms Tinnery was appointed Second of Equals and Mr Hopple Third and we retired to rest before our long day tomorrow. 

May God and our Saviour Christ have mercy on our souls! 

Saturday August 9, 2025 

Bless you Dear Diary! 

It was a most blessed sunny day and we gave away almost half our pamphlets in Hyde Park alone. So much Sin on blatant display that we could hardly believe our eyes! Men sitting with men, and women sitting with women, as if they were men with women in the proper seclusion of a marital bed. In front of children!! Both Second and Third were as shaken as I and we had to return to our lodgings early for an extra prayer meeting before dinner. If God and our Saviour Christ knew they would strike down these Hellspawns at once! Lucifer and his hoards walk openly on the streets of London and the Apocalypse must finally be nigh when abominations like these are left unpunished! Tomorrow we will address the part of town known as Soho as it was pointed out to us that it was even worse. 

5 

From the diary of Adam Young on the day after his birthday, 2020, continued. 

It was so cool I'll try to write it verbatim or whatever that fancy word is: 

"No, we're not here to smite you!" Lucifer spoke first. He didn't look anything like that red monster that popped out of the ground but more like rockstar cool, with long hair. "Me, mom and little bro here has had some time to think and talk things over and it's time to let you in on it all."

"We have discovered that we see things more eye to eye than most think." Jesus then said and he kinda looked like a rockstar too, or maybe a biker with his braided beard. "We do love humanity just as much as the two of you do for starters!"

"Three!" God added as She had spotted that I had snuck up on the little group. She looked so nice and sweet, like most people dream their mom should be! If they don't have such a great mom as I...

"Hi no longer kid of mine!" Lucifer said with a smirk, but I didn't feel any fear that I would have to do anything of biblical proportions again thankfully. 

Crowley and Aziraphale just looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Ok, this I gotta hear!" Crowley said and snapped his fingers to bring a few comfy couches into being like I wish I still could do. Or was I ever able to? 

I guess it was thanks to the very nature of our group that it probably wasn't even considered a miracle that no one ever noticed anything out of the ordinary at all. 

6 

Release notes by Dr Ian Marter at Parkview Hospital, regarding the release of Mr Melville Snoopes, Monday January 28, 2026. 

Mr Melville Snoopes was admitted to my care Monday August 11 2025 together with Ms Anne Tinnery and Mr John Hopple, all in a state of acute psychosis. The latter two (see their respective release notes) responded well to treatment and were quickly sent home. Mr Melville Snoopes was alternating between bouts of mania and catatonic states for the first four months and was kept mildly sedated for his own and our staff's safety. During his mania he would just scream incoherently or quote long biblical passages as well as say things like 'Hell on Earth', 'The blasphemy of blasphemies' and 'The End is here'. Mr Melville Snoopes background as a member of the american fundamentalist group called the Holy Order of God and our Saviour Christ plays a major part in this in my opinion. 

After the first four months his state of mind drastically improved after a visit from an american aquaintance, a Ms Antonia Crowley according to the records. His mental state stabilized and no more severe manic or catatonic episodes have been reported. Mr Melville Snoopes still display a somewhat muted behaviour but I see no reason to keep him in our care any longer. He will be transferred to an american specialist and are sent on a regular flight back to his home in New Jersey tomorrow. 

7 

From the diary of Adam Young on the day after his birthday, 2020, continued. 

We were sort of three ethereal, two infernal and one mostly human entities chatting along as if it was the most natural thing ever. God told us Armageddon had been a test and a different one for different parts of Creation. I'll never complain about surprise algebra tests again!! Humans needed to learn how to love and they had passed that test thanks to me, the rest of the Them and mom and dad. Demons had needed to learn how to show humanity their darkness so they could choose to overcome it with their free will. This had mostly been achieved thanks to Crowley's ways to create inconvenience more than acts of pure evil. The ones who failed the most were the angels, despite Aziraphale's apparently excellent examples. Most angels saw humanity as a nuisance rather than God's beloved creation. Their loss! Earth is lovely! Some structural changes would be in order but as a first step God and Lucifer had decided to get to know Crowley, Aziraphale and me better. They wanted to learn how we had learnt to love so deeply on our own. Jesus was a cool dude and just curious what the world was like now and I remembered enough of what I had learnt as the Antichrist to be let in on the whole thing. Lastly they asked if they would be invited to the wedding between Crowley and Aziraphale before popping off back home. I was left with two really shocked entities I tell you! 

"Well that was a thing!" Crowley exclaimed as he carried me back to my house like I was a toddler. He's stronger than he looks! It was nice though, as I was really tired then. 

"If we have their blessing, and curse I guess, would we still need to make proper proposals?" Aziraphale asked more quietly and obviously fretting. 

"I'll give you two! First, will you marry me? Second, would you want to move in with me in this run down old cottage I found in the South Downs? It's a fixer upper but we have eternity to work on it." 

"Yes and yes!" 

Those two are just sweet! 

Good night? If that's not an odd thing to wish on an inanimate object... I also really liked this verbatim style, I think it's a keeper!

8 

From the Village News, Friday August 13, 2021. 

Local bachelors Mr Aziraphale Z Fell and Mr Anthony J Crowley of Eden cottage were married yesterday in their garden by our beloved vicar Mr Hope. 

The couple moved in just one year ago and have restored the old cottage on the outskirts of our village that had fallen into disrepair after the previous tenants passed away ten years ago. Many raised concern when the house was bought but the now newlyweds have proven even the hardiest sceptics wrong as they have restored the ancient cottage to its former glory. Many of them took this opportunity to see for themselves what had been done and all were duly charmed by it. As most know Mr Fell is as an avid book collector as Mr Crowley is a gardener. The interior of the house reflected their interest fully, combined with mostly antique furniture, most of it bought in town at Mr Baker's Curios and Antiques, and the restored garden now lives up to the name of the cottage. The ceremony was even held under an ancient apple tree. 

The newlyweds will be known as Mr and Mr Crowley-Fell from now on. 

9 

From the Daily Mail, Monday May 3, 2021. 

The infamous old bookshop on Greek Street in Soho, by the name of 'A Z Fell and Co Antiquarian and unusual books', is now definitely closed for good. As of last Friday the premises now hold the Soho LGBT+ group. They will offer free counseling, a safe haven in London as well as take an active part in the community with a café according to their press release. The place is aptly named Haven and claims to always be open for those in need. This commendable change was brought about by retiring Mr Fell, who is still the owner of the building, and his long time partner Mr Crowley. 

10 

Friday February 27, 2026 

Bless you Dear Diary! 

I finally feel ready to tell you some of my truly shocking experiences over the last few months. To start with the easy part, I believe I was cured from this terrible shock by a literal angel! I had spent some time in that abominable hospital in what felt like a perpetual fog when a beautiful woman visited me one day. Her name was Antonia and she said she knew me but I would have remembered such long and vividly red hair if I had seen it before. She told me that I had been deemed punished enough and then she touched my forehead with the heel of her hand. After she left me the fog in my mind lifted and I could see clearly again. 

The second thing I need to tell you is far harder. It happened on our second day in London as we overheard an especially blasphemous conversation at a small street café in the part known as Soho. 

Wait a minute! There was this man there with the exact same hair as Antonia and he… Good Lord! Sorry, I can't just yet... 

May God and our Saviour Christ have mercy on our souls! 

11

From the diary of Adam Young Sunday August 10, 2025 

Today was a hoot! 

Aziraphale like to visit Haven quite often with Crowley. This weekend they visited to commemorate six years and counting of notApocalypse, my recent birthday and that I had spent the last few weeks working as a volontier here so they invited me out for lunch. When we reached the café a block over we were directed to a larger than expected table, with three people already seated there. By now we were all quite familiar with that particular trio!

"Hi no longer kid of mine!" Lucifer greeted me as usual. "Hi lovebirds!" he continued. 

"Tweet tweet!" Crowley deadpanned as we all laughed. 

We ordered and then chatted amicably over lunch and then continued with dessert. Over the past five years we have grown real close and it was starting to be time to involve the rest of Heaven and Hell in our endeavours. 

"Oh, me! This cheesecake is truly divine!" God exclaimed to Aziraphale's delight as he had recommended it. 

"Young lady, you can't say such a thing without insulting higher powers beyond your feeble understanding...." an clearly upset voice cut in on our nice lunch. It was an uptight looking american in the company of two other uptight looking americans. 

"Well, what should I say? I am the highest power...." God replied with a truly divine smile. She's quite cheeky and I like that! 

"Blasphemy!!!!" the man shrieked as he and his two companions each drew out a crucifix. "Oh, Lord who are in Heaven, please make this poor woman see your heavenly light!" he babbled. 

"Here we go again..." Jesus muttered. "You know what those fundamentalists are like, mom!" 

Lucifer and Crowley looked glad to be on the far end of the table as the fundamentalists waved about their crucifixes and ranted. Then the woman in the group got inspired and pressed her crucifix first to Jesus's face with no effect (duh!) and then to Crowley's face only to leave a smoking burn on it. If possible this wound up the fundamentalists mania furter and they were all praying and cursing hysterically! 

"Enough!" God said and with a wave of her hand we were out of there. 

It was to a quiet corner of St James park She sent us. We suddenly appeared on a quilt with our desserts on it. As soon as we were there, we had been there all along. She doesn't use Her powers often but when She does She rocks! I took the opportunity to knick one of the macarons on Lucifer's plate and pop it into my mouth as the other looked at Crowley's now fully healed face. 

"Oh, no longer kid of mine, you might still turn out quite evil!" Lucifer beamed happily and ruffled my hair. 

As I said, it was a hoot! 

Good night! 

12

When you take a stroll on the town you can't help but to hear snippets of conversation as you walk along. Some snippets stay with you longer than others and you can't help to remember them days, weeks or even years later. Something can trigger the recollection of words heard in passing and you think to yourself: "What were they talking about?" when you heard:

"Oh, no longer kid of mine, you might still turn out quite evil!"....

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the original character names are completely made up and not intended to correlate to any real person. Only one of them is not as I saw a very particular person in my mind when I envisioned him.


End file.
